1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner optical module, and particularly relates to an improved scanner optical module for simplifying the structure, decreasing the material cost and production cost, and reducing assembled components and increasing assembly efficiency.
2. Description of the Related
Scanner has gradually become standard equipment for computer users. A computer can read image data from any material scanned by a scanner. The principle of the scanner is very simple; namely a light source shines on a part of a document, and then reflected light is read to get image data of that part of the document. Moreover, the image data can be read into image processing software for retouching. If the document comprises text, the text can be stored as a text file in the computer by character recognition software.
The conventional platform scanner uses a conventional optical device, such as a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device), to read the document image. The assembly of the CCD and the lens needs a long optical path, so the volume of the scanner cannot be reduced. Even if using the refraction method to reduce the volume of the scanner by a lens, the reduction level is very limited. In order to reduce the volume of the scanner, a CIS (Contact Image Sensor) is used instead of the CCD. The CIS has already become a CIS module according to the prior art, so all components of the CIS can be installed on the same CIS module. Hence, the CIS module is used with the platform scanner, not only reducing the volume and the weight of the scanner, but also simplifying the inner structure of the scanner and reducing the cost of the assembly and the maintenance. Referring to TW 348875 and TW 350557, the prior art provides a CIS used with the scanner.
Furthermore, the transmission axle of the prior art is a dual transmission axle. Hence the structure of the dual transmission axle is very complex, and the material cost of the transmission axle is very expensive.
Referring to FIG. 1, the CIS scanner 5 of the prior art includes a transparent document platform (windows) 52, a scanner module 53, a transmission axle 54, a plurality of sliding devices 55 and a drive device 56. The transparent document platform 52 is installed under a machine platform 51 for receiving documents. The scanner module 53 with a CIS 531 is installed under the transparent document platform 52 for reading image data of the documents. The transmission axle 54 is installed under the scanner module 53, and has two supports 541 installed at two sides thereof and fixed in the machine platform 51 for supporting upwardly the scanner module 53 and attaching tightly the transparent document platform 52 for movement. The sliding devices 55 are installed at two sides of the scanner module 53 and attach tightly to the transparent document platform 52 for reducing friction between the scanner module 53 and the transparent document platform 52. The drive device 56 connects to the scanner module 53 for driving the scanner module 53 to move from one side to another side of the document.
However, the scanner module 53 of the prior art is too complex, so that the scanner module 53 cannot achieve a module function. Furthermore, surface contact occurs between the transmission axle 54 and the scanner module 53 to result in a large friction force, so that the scanner module 53 cannot move smoothly. If abrasion pads installed on the scanner module 53, the cost thereof will increase.
With the employment of unique considerations and application of theories, and based on several years experience in specialized production of all flexible assembly systems and mechanisms, the inventor has come up with an innovative scanner optical module.